


[Podfic of] All Life is Yours to Miss by Saras_Girl

by originally reads (originally), Saras_Girl



Series: Saras_Girl Podfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Epic Podfic Big Bang, HP: EWE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Professor Malfoy's world is contained, controlled, and as solitary as he can make it, but when an act of petty revenge goes horribly awry, he and his trusty six-legged friend are thrown into Hogwarts life at the deep end and must learn to live, love and let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All Life is Yours to Miss by Saras_Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Life is Yours to Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825875) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



cover art by originally

### Streaming Sample (15 minutes)

### Download

[Chapter 1 (MP3)](http://originally.nu/podfic/podficbigbang/%5bHP%5d%20All%20Life%20is%20Yours%20to%20Miss%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 02:51:45 | 157 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2 (MP3)](http://originally.nu/podfic/podficbigbang/%5bHP%5d%20All%20Life%20is%20Yours%20to%20Miss%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 02:44:15 | 150 MB  
[Chapter 3 (MP3)](http://originally.nu/podfic/podficbigbang/%5bHP%5d%20All%20Life%20is%20Yours%20to%20Miss%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 02:42:25 | 149 MB  
[Chapter 4 (MP3)](http://originally.nu/podfic/podficbigbang/%5bHP%5d%20All%20Life%20is%20Yours%20to%20Miss%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 02:57:58 | 163 MB  
[Chapters 1-4 (zipped MP3)](http://originally.nu/podfic/podficbigbang/%5bHP%5d%20All%20Life%20is%20Yours%20to%20Miss.zip) | 11:20:38 | 610 MB  
[Chapters 1-4 (Audiobook)](http://originally.nu/podfic/podficbigbang/%5bHP%5d%20All%20Life%20is%20Yours%20to%20Miss.m4b) | 11:12:29 | 737 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: Finale B from Rent  
> Art credit: [Chrysolina herbacea](https://www.flickr.com/photos/joaocoelho/4540062583) by João Coelho ([CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/))
> 
> Part of [Epic Podfic Big Bang 2015](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/58620.html).
> 
> This is a special fic for me; it's one of my favourite takes on Draco, by my absolute favourite HPDM author, and one of my all-time desert island top 3 fanfics. This was very much a labour of love, therefore, and I'm grateful to a number of people for their support throughout: firstly, to the marvellous Saras_Girl for always being so welcoming when I want to podfic her glorious words (and for providing me with a truly hilarious recording of her own interpretation of Stanley's _tack_ s); to the brilliant analise010 for being my best and most enthusiastic cheerleader, for continually prodding me to finish this thing whenever I started flagging, and for providing the funniest beta notes I've ever received; and to my partner H, who patiently beta listened to this whole thing despite not shipping this pairing and fell in love with Stanley. I hope you will too.


End file.
